My Backup Master
by MoonlitMeeting
Summary: It was never her intention to fight, she had no interest in the Grail. But when her dear friend is betrayed and killed, she's left with a Servant and fight and avenge her friend or to hide away till it's over. Sadly there isn't much of a choice at all and unfortunately for the friends killer she has quite the vindictive streak, now if only her Servant would shape-up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and all related titles are the property of Type-Moon. I own nothing but my plot.

Chapter one

_Buzzzzzzz*Buzzzzzzzz*Buzzzzzzz_

"_Aug, didn't I put that thing on silent?"_ I thought as I was unwillingly pulled from my dreamless slumber.

_Buzzzzzz*Buzzzzzzz_

"This had better be good." Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I took note of the time before answering.

"Do you have any idea what time it is in the States right now Bazett?" I grumbled, voice too tired and rough from sleep to have any real bite.

"I know, I know but you'll never guess what happened!" She exclaimed.

I rolled over onto my back, stretching a bit to try and wake up a bit more.

"Oh really what happened? You finally found your prince charming?"

"No! And I don't want a prince charming!" I could almost see her blushing, it was almost too easy.

"Sorry my mistake, I forgot you prefer long dead wild men." Really, she should know not to call this early if she wanted me in a pleasant mood.

"It's not like that either! I just admire the things he did when he was alive." She protested.

"Fine, fine, but in all seriousness why did you call me at 2 in the morning?" I decided to cut my only friend some slack.

"I've been chosen to participate in the Holy Grail War!"

It felt like someone had thrown cold water on me, suddenly I wasn't so tired.

"You what!?" Suddenly I felt a little bit afraid for her. Not that she wasn't a capable mage in her own right, but she was too trusting at times and the Wars were famous for their bloody tricks and high mortality rates of its participants.

"I was chosen, isn't this exciting! I could have any wish I want and I already know what hero I'm going to summon~" It wasn't too hard to guess who she meant.

"Have you told anyone else?" I pressed.

"_Please say no, please say no, please no. . ."_

"Just Kotomine-san, he's that priest I told you about. We used run into each other a lot when he was still and executioner. He's actually the one who invited me to join the War." _"Shit"_

"Please tell me you didn't tell him who you plan to summon." _"Damn her for being so trusting. You can't trust anyone in a game that relies on deceit."_

"No I wanted you to be the first in that at least. I know you're probably worried but he'll make a powerful Servant. We'll win, you'll see." Bazett tried to soothe her younger friend.

"Well you did at least one thing right." I said ignoring her protests.

"Don't tell anyone anything they don't need to know. This is game that requires not only a good Servant to win but also deception and sly. Two things you seem to lack at times."

"Then what would you do?" Bazett asked, irritated with her friend's prickly personality.

"Calm down, I don't mean to say that you couldn't win. You could, you're stronger than most give you credit for, but maybe you just need a little extra help." I trailed off as a story I heard about the last war came to mind.

"I can hear you thinking you snake, what do you have in mind?" She asked a bit cautiously. That girl could be downright terrifying if it suited her.

"Do you remember that pair from the last war? That guy and his fiancé that got gunned downed."

"Yes?"

"Do you have enough pull to get permission to do that? Let me be the prana supply for your Servant, it'll leave you free to go all out during the war and no one will know that I'm there."

"Dervla I appreciate the thought but your body, are you sure you're well enough to do that?" She was the only one who knew about my little experiment, it was a blessing and a curse at times.

"Don't worry Bazett, it worked. I did it, they said it couldn't be done but I did it. And I'm fine the pain's all gone now." _"Mostly anyway, I'm fine as long I'm careful and I won't be the one fighting."_

"Are you sure?" She hadn't approved of the risks that I had taken but she also knew why I felt the need to take them, even if she hadn't liked my petty reasons either.

"Positive, now about your servant, how do you plan to summon him?"

"Well there's this ley line outside of the city limits . . ." I cut her off right there.

"In Japan? You're planning to summon that Cu Chulainn guy aren't you? Wouldn't it be better to summon him in Ireland, Servants get bonuses for being summoned on their home ground right?" They're almost like vampires that way.

"Well yes, but you see. . . . ." She started mumble.

"What?"

". . . I can't afford the plane ticket, be-besides wouldn't it be suspicious?" She stuttered out.

I blinked; sometimes I forgot not all mage families were well off. While my family wasn't the richest in existence I could certainly afford a few plane tickets or an extended vacation.

Bazett was not that lucky, seeing as how she had separated from her family to join the Mages Association. Despite the differences between me and my family I still had their support, at least financially. It also helped that my family's particular brands of magic weren't terribly expensive to perform or could be turned into a profit, thank you alchemy and thank you consumer driven market.

"Bazett," I said, stopping her embarrassed rambling.

"Y-yes," she reminded me of a puppy at times despite how serious she was about work.

"I'll pay for your plane ticket and as for arousing suspicion, when does the war actually start?"

"In four weeks."

"That's plenty of time for a quick much needed vacation don't you think? I'll be seeing you in Dublin my dear partner in crime." With that I hung up, silencing any potential protests before settling down to sleep. This time making sure my phone was on silent.

I may have acted nonchalant about it over the phone but I was worried. The Holy Grail War had a dark bloody history and one more thing still bothered me, had anyone been listening to our conversation?

Mages may have been anti-technology but some, particularly the younger generation, were beginning to warm up to it, and I didn't know if Bazzet had been alone when she called. I could only hope for the best and support her in any way I could. Tomorrow I had to start planning what to take with, schedule some flights, and figure out how to get on the plane without my family catching on. Uhg, it was too early for this.

*With Bazett*

Bazett stared blankly at her cell phone before putting it away with a sigh.

"She knows I hate spur of the moment vacations." She muttered.

Really what had she expected, a simply congratulations and a wish of good luck? It was unlike her to get involved when it wasn't necessary or wanted. But a part of her was happy that her friend cared enough to go out of her way to help her. She was far kinder than she was willing to admit, although not many were had the privilege of being on the receiving end of that kindness.

Though she had to wonder if Dervla was acting solely out of concern for her safety or if she was using this as an excuse to escape and annoy her family.

"_Knowing her it is likely a bit of both."_ She thought with a smile.

Bazett could still clearly remember meeting the girl at a mage gathering in Ireland four years ago. Dervla Christina Vetraio came from an American mage family, though they proudly traced their origins to Italy. Her mother was from an Irish mage family and had won the right to name their first daughter from her husband. Leaving said child with a bit of an odd sounding name to those who could pin point its origins.

Her mother had dragged her husband and their children to the gathering, eager to reaffirm some of her connections there. Bazett had been invited only because of her connections to the Mage Association. She remembered the teen dressed in a modest black vintage dress, looking bored with the whole affair. But more than that, Bazett had seen something of herself in the way the girl held herself away from everyone all while watching the crowds. She was lonely, something Bazett could sympathize with.

She was lonely as a child and still was as an adult. She made up her mind to approach the girl and introduced herself. She was rewarded with a quaint greeting and a surprisingly subtle yet biting insult.

She nearly gave up right there until she noticed a small book sticking out of Dervla's clutch.

"You enjoy reading folklore?" Bazett enquired.

Dervla had sized her up before answering.

"On occasion I find them to be enjoyable."

"_The Pursuit of Diarmuid and Grainne_ is one of my favorites but I to say my favorite Irish hero will always be Cu Chulainn." Something had flickered in Dervla's eyes at that, and she became a little less cold towards Bazett.

"Really? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that tale. How does it go?"

Bazett had smiled at the small victory and they spent the rest of the gathering discussing ancient heroes and their deeds.

Afterwards they exchanged contact information with the promise to meet the next day. Dervla's family had planned to stay for a week.

Sadly Bazett didn't make much more progress with Dervla after that. She simply refused to open up, until the sixth day. They were sitting outside of a pub not really talking – but - well . . . it was a bit awkward that day.

Bazett tried to Dervla to talk about her family with no success, so she tried a different tactic. She told Dervla about her own family. That had actually gotten her attention but it wasn't until Bazett tried to stand and slipped that Dervla finally thawed out.

"Hahahaha, you've got lousy luck you know that, but you're not too bad, for an adult." She had shocked Bazett by outright laughing at her and for speaking informally for the first time all week.

Bazett had smiled back, despite her embarrassment and odd friendship was born.

That friendship held strong over the years despite the distance between them, and now they were going to meet face to face for the first time in two years. Bazett only wished it was under happier circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and all related titles are the property of Type-Moon. I own nothing but my plot.

Chapter 2

Bazett impatiently waited outside the airport for Dervla. While she had been the one who insisted they arrive in Dublin Ireland separately, she didn't particularly enjoy waiting for her friend to arrive, especially when her flight got delayed. Sighing she checked her watch again and searched the crowd for her auburn haired benefactor. Despite the circumstances it did feel good to be back in Ireland, though she wished Dervla hadn't had to pay for her ticket. It felt like she was taking advantage of her or accepting charity. She knew Dervla didn't see it that way, but money wasn't a big deal for her.

Finally she spotted her partner making her way through the crowd, with several young men carrying her luggage.

"_Don't tell me she hypnotized them."_ She thought as she jogged up to group to help or do some damage control.

"Dervla what are you doing? Who are they?" She hissed in her ear.

"Hmmm you know I never did get around to asking their names. But really, you couldn't have expected me to carry all this myself. Speaking of, you can put it down and leave. They must be missing you by now, they must be missing you." Those were the magic words and the men seemed to wakeup from a dream and wandered off, looking a bit dazed.

"_She hypnotized them."_ Bazett thought, annoyed.

"Dervla you can't hypnotize people on a whim. You need to be careful when you use your magic in public and what is all this?"

"I know that, I made sure no one saw and these are my things obviously. I brought clothes, a few things to defend myself with on the off chance my involvement is discovered, toiletries, books, and a few projects to work on so I don't bored." She listed off.

"Projects?" Bazett questioned dubiously, eyeing one box in particular. It was big enough to hide a body in, not to mention roughly the shape of a coffin!

"Never you mind, it's nothing dangerous. It just wouldn't fit in any of my travel bags." Dervla explained after following her gaze.

"I'm surprised they let you take it, how'd you get it through customs?"

"I have my ways." Dervla said ominously.

Bazett sighed again. Honestly she felt like an older sister trying to control a rebellious sibling at times.

"Well let's get to the hotel, I hope your stuff fits in the car." They managed to fit it all with some difficulties and enlisted the hotel staff to carry it up to the room they planned to share, reserved under Bazett's name.

After settling in, Bazett took some time to really look at her friend, seeing what had changed and what had remained the same.

Dervla had grown her straight hair out to her shoulders. Her cheek bones had become more prominent and her face had lost the last of its childlike qualities. Her mouth was still small and her lips still a bit thin for a girl. She had perhaps gotten a bit taller and had remained thin by nature. Her sense of style was the same, swinging between formal and punkish or simply unique. Although, looking a bit closer she was covering more skin than she normally would this time of year, and Bazett had an idea why.

"So you said your little experiment was successful?" Bazett inquired.

Dervla looked up from a brochure the bellboy had given her and eyed Bazett carefully.

"Yes, it worked better that I thought it would."

"Was it worth it?" She doubted Dervla came out of it unscathed.

"Yes it was, if things go awry and I'm forced to fight these will be my one of trump cards." She said running hand down her sleeve.

"How did you hide it from your family?"

"Easily enough, I just made them so angry with me that they banished me to the vacation house in Georgia where I could work undisturbed." She explained with a wicked , self satisfied smirk.

"Only you Dervla, only you." Bazett said with amusement before switching gears.

"Alright I managed to get permission from the Association to alter the circle. They will know you're helping and so will the overseer of the war but they won't give away that kind of information."

"That's good. I'm amazed you got it in only a week. We have two and a half weeks left before the war begins. When do you want to summon your Servant?"

"Next week, it'll you plenty of time to rest and find a suitable spot to do it. Plus give us some time to get to know him before heading back and doing some recon before it starts."

Dervla nodded her head in agreement. This was when Bazett's true talent really shined. The Mages Association didn't give her enough credit.

"_When does anyone ever get the credit or praise they really deserve?"_ She thought bitterly.

Pushing her personal issues aside she regarded Bazett.

"Well before we start our business why don't we have a bit of pleasure? I believe 19 is old enough to drink here?"

"You would be right," Bazett smiled.

*The next Morning*

"So how do you like your very first hangover?" Bazett asked the lump on the bed.

"Go away, I hate you."

Bazett just smiled and set some water and an aspirin on the side table.

Dervla hadn't gotten smashed last night, being too reserved to allow it, but she had gotten tipsy. She also discovered she hated beer, ale, and most strong alcohol, but liked wine. It had certainly been a treat for Bazett to see her normally controlled friend lose that control. Though she'd quickly taken Dervla back to the hotel when magic got involved, where the two of them had watched some cheesy movies till the fell asleep.

In retrospect, she probably should have warned her that drinking on an empty stomach was a bad idea, but it was too good to pass up.

"Well after you feel better we'll get some breakfast and look around for a good spot. Sound good?" She got a grunt in reply and took it to mean yes.

"_Maybe spur of the moment trips aren't so bad after all."_ She thought as she slipped out of the room to let Dervla rest.


End file.
